


My best friend is A Pervert

by Medea101



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea101/pseuds/Medea101
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could. I looked at my phone. I still had some time. It was my final exam and I had forgotten my calculator. My mother would be pulling her hair out if she saw me run this carelessly in the sun. I had spent too much time fixing my eyeliner to pick up my calculator. I remember Pupi mentioning it once or twice. They lived on the 4th Floor of the Residence building, but I could not remember which room. I had reached the fourth floor now. I looked around the common room. There was no one there, except a blond person with fluffy hair and a blue sweater who seemed to be knitting. They looked like a doll and I caught myself staring before I realised why I was here. “Excuse me, do you happen to someone by the name of Pupi?” They stared at me and I swear I saw them blush a little. They smiled and I suddenly lost all sense of stress, as if their aura had outshined any darkness in my life. “Yeah, they live in 407.” I thanked them and ran into the direction of the room. I knocked but no one answered. I did not have time for this. I decided to go for it and apologize later. As I step through the door, I was surrounded in a maze of genitalia, although nothing too promiscuous. In the middle of it all, I saw Pupi, as if they had just seen their parents have sex. On the corner of my eye I spotted a calculator, I grabbed it and left to let them continue their business. 

As I reached the examination room, I saw Dimitri. As usual, he donned a button up, plain whit this time, and belted brown plaid pants. I smiled at him from across the room. He pointed at his wrist and mouthed “You’re late.” He seemed to be the darkness that that person’s aura was able to block out. Sometimes I could even see shadows and a raven just following him wherever he went. Compared to his presence, this exam was like the training you do before you go skydiving. 

After finishing the exam, I looked around for Dimitri. He always finished early, and never waited up. I’d properly find him in the library, bundled up with a Keats book. I was surprised to see Pupi there. They looked really worried. I wonder what happened. They walked up to me and there were just a whole bunch of words around me. “Stop.” I said. They did. “Breathe deeply”. They followed my instructions. “Now,” I continued “What happened? Are you ok? I hope its nothing too serious.” They shook their head, “No, its about this morning. What you saw. I want to explain myself.” I thought for a second. “What do you mean?” They stared at me. “ My room. What you saw me doing?” I shrugged, “What about it?” It was as if someone had taken all the air from their lungs.I smiled “You masturbating? Errotic posters? What's the big deal? You have needs you have to fulfill, and It's not like i'm some pure angel.” All of a sudden, it was like someone had pumped air into them. “So, it doesn’t bother you that I’m horny pervert?” I shook my head and smirked, “Not at all”


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to go get coffee and meet Dimitri at the library.I needed his help, and I could not convince him without getting some food in him. As we entered the cafe, I saw that person again. We made eye contact and I smiled, but clearly, they were occupied. I trailed their gaze, and it landed directly on Pupi. I smiled. As much as I loved them, Pupi was one of the most oblivious people ever. Plus, Dimitri does not liked to be distrubed when reading Keats, the less people there were, the better. I poked Pupi. “Hey do you know that person?”, I said as I pointed at the live action anime character right in front of us. Pupi followed my finger and looked. Yeah, that’s Dawn, they’re in my Gender Studies class.” Dawn. What a perfect name. I took a glance at what they were reading. We collected out stuff from the counter, and I turned to Pupi, “Look what they’re reading” Instantly, Pupi launched.”Is that Judith Butler?” Dawn looked up shyly. Like a deer in headlights, they froze. Looks like I need to intervene ”Hey you helped me earlier right? Thanks for that. Pupi loves Judith Butler.” Dawn seemed to catch on to what I was doing. “Really?What's your favourite work” Their voice sounded like honey, thick and sweet. I left them to it. It took me five good minutes, but I found Dimitri sitting on the floor between two bookshelves. In his hands, was John Keats La Belle Dame Sans Merci. I sat down next to him and gave him my offering. Dark chocolate covered graham crackers. His favourite. “What are you reading?” As a thank you, he moved the book so that it was now between us. I read aloud,  
“I met a lady in the meads,  
Full beautiful—a faery’s child.  
Her hair was long, her foot was light,  
And her eyes were wild.  
He swallowed his bite and glared at me. Clearly, I was not saying it right. He put his finger on the page and began to recite the next verse:  
“ I made a garland for her head,  
And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;  
She looked at me as she did love,  
And made sweet moan.”  
At the last line he looked back to me. All of a sudden, I was aware of how close together we sat. I could smell the familiar scent of lavender, with a hint of peppermint. He seemed to be analyzing my face as well. It was like it was a hot summer’s afternoon in the middle of the library. Our eyes met. I had never realized how nice his eyes were. Among the dark exterior, his eyes were the soup your mother makes you when you get sick. They seemed as soft as clouds. For a second, he did not look like Dimitri, yet never more of himself. I expected him to say something snarky, but he just sat there. It was like someone was banging the inside of my chest. His hand moved to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. Instead of moving it, his hand lingered there. It must have been a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Then, he cleared his throat and looked away. “Look at your frazzled state. If you gave your studies the same concentration as you give your makeup, then maybe you would not be that forgetful.” I snapped out of my trance. Clearly, I had just imagined everything. Pupi came by, with Dawn right after them. Clearly, they seemed much more comfortable. “There you guys are. I’m starving, let's get some food.” As we got up, I caught Dimitri staring at me. “What”, I taunted, ‘is there something on my face.” He flicked my forehead, “Yes, Class” as I rubbed my wound, I thought I saw a smile form at the corners of Dimitri’s mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

We decided to go to the mall. Dimitri was not happy with this decision, but he had enough chocolate in him to not resist.Although he did grumble about friday rush hour. Normally, the buses are pretty full, but Dimitri;s intimidating enough to always find a seat. I let Dawn and Pupi sit together. At one of the stops, an old lady came on. I began to get up to giver her my seat, but , to my surprise, Dimitri got up before me. He offered her his window seat and stood above us. Once we reached our stop, I got up, and I suddenly found myself in dimitri’s arms. The bus gave a lurch before stopping, and suddenly, my body was pressed against his. I looked up, and then, just like in the library, it was like only the two of us existed.He looked at me, and he looked so much more younger now. There was a wild freeness about him. Pupi’s voice immediately took us apart. “What are you doing? We’ve arrived at the stop.” We both cleared our throats and left the bus. I noticed that Pupi and Dawn were holding hands. They work fast. I’m impressed. We decided to split into two groups and meet up in the food court in an hour. My eyeliner was dry, so we went to Sephora to get a new one. Dimitri got some kohl and a foundation. Our next shop was Miniso. I was looking at a penguin plushie keychain and Dimitiri scoffed something about how much money I waste buying meaningless things. As we argued, a salesperson approached us. “That’s such a good choice. Currently, we’re having a special edition.”

They brought out two keychains. They took the hand of one of the penguins, and it immediately attached to the other. “Penguins are known for mating for life. Usually the male penguin gives the female a rock.” They took the hands apart to show a tiny rock that was in the hand of the penguin. They smiled, “it would be great for you and your partner.” They gestured towards Dimitri, who suddenly had an interest in panda erasers. I smiled politely, and they went away, leaving a heavy blanket over the atmosphere. It wasn’t till we left the shop that Dimitri spoke. He cleared his throat, “ You didn’t correct that salesperson back then. When they said we were dating” I grinned awkwardly, “it’s too much hassle for that” Like last time, there was a smile lingering on his mouth. Then, all of a sudden, he went pale. I looked ahead to where he looked, there was an athletic guy there, who wore a backpack and had a crop top and tights on. The sleeve was tight enough to see his muscles bulging out of it. He looked our way and perked up. The closer he got to us, the more tense Dimitri got. He could have just burst away if it was up to him. Once he made it to us, he said, “ Hey Dimitri, nice to see you outside of work.” Just then, he noticed me and smiled, “ Are you Dimitri’s friend? I love your eyeliner. My name is Hugh, I work with Dimitri.” All of a sudden, a lightbulb went inside his head. He opened up his backpack and brought some stuff out and handed it to Dimitri. “ You forgot some of your stuff at work. Also, here’s some medicine for your cramps. Please remember to take care of yourself.” He passed Dimitri some Advil. I looked at him concerned, was he in pain? His attention went back to me, “Dimitris a really good worker. He cleans the bowls at the restaurant super well, and you should see him at the cash register! He types everything in so fast! It takes me a while to find everything.” He looked at me one last time before leaving. “Are you okay? Why do you need painkillers?” He winced and said ”I’m having cramps” My mind began rushing through any illnesses I knew of with cramp symptoms. “Where? You’re not seriously hurt are you?” He pointed down to the bottom of his stomach. Thats when I noticed that Hugh had given him some pads. I sighed, don’t worry, I understand. Why don’t you sit down somewhere? I’ll bring you food.” He began to talk, as if trying to explain himself, but I smiled at him, “ it’s fine. If you say you’re a guy, then who am I to question that. You can’t help it. What bothers me more is that you had cramps and didn’t tell me. I can’t believe I made you come all the way here even though you were in so much pain.” He looked at me, surprised at what he had just heard. We met Dawn and Pupi near a barbecue place. I had seen some posters that I thought would fit with the posters on Pupi’s wall. For their Christmas present, I got them a new vibrator, one that you move around with an app on your phone. I swear they got closer everytime I saw them. Pupi was resting their head on Dawn’s shoulder, and the poor thing was as stuff as a board. Pupi asked Dimitri if he was done packing for his trip back to Greece. I sat with Dawn and Spoken in a hushed tone, “ hey, How’s it going with Pupi” they blushed. “ i think I’m going to get the courage to ask them out very soon.” I smiled “ I’m on your side don’t worry! Goodluck” 

The sun had set Once we reached the university again, and we said our goodbyes. Once Dawn and Pupi were gone, Dimitri still lingered. “ There’s something I need to ask you”, he said. “I’ve been wanting to do this for quite a while, and I wouldn’t forgive myself if i didn’t. If you don’t like it, let me know.” He stepped forward, now closer than he usually is. He wrapped his hands around me and then hugged me tight. My hands remained by my side. I couldn’t believe what was happening. My body reacted before my brain could and suddenly, my arms were around him. The winter cold was forgotten, and all I could feel was the beating of his heart, and his warmth around me. From the other side, I heard “ is it ok if I kiss you.” I nodded.


End file.
